The invention relates to web packaging apparatus and methods for packaging a product between upper and lower webs.
Web packaging systems are known in the prior art, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,611, 5,205,110, incorporated herein by reference. A web transport conveyor transports a lower web from upstream to downstream through a series of stations receiving a product in a lower web package at a loading station, and closing the package with the upper web at a closing station. A forming station upstream of the loading station forms a downwardly dependent product cavity pocket in the lower web into which the product is loaded. The forming station has a forming tooling die box supported on a base plate moveable between a first upper position in which the forming tooling die box engages the lower web and forms the lower web into the product cavity pocket, and a second lower position in which the forming tooling die box is moved downwardly away from the lower web, to enable advancement of the lower web and product cavity pocket downstream to the loading station. The die box is removed from the base plate to enable tooling change, e.g. a change to a different die box or placement of different shaped inserts into the die box to provide a different shaped product cavity pocket, or placement of filler plates or the like in the bottom of the die box chambers to provide different height product cavity pockets, etc.
Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/395,932, filed Mar. 31, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,871, incorporated herein by reference, arose during continuing development efforts directed toward simplified tooling change. The '932 system provides simplified, user-friendly, ergonomic tooling change.
The present invention arose during further continuing development efforts directed toward simplified tooling change, including a plug assist mechanism when used to assist formation of the product cavity pocket into the noted forming tooling die box.